


It's Just a Drill

by aam5ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Active Shooter drills, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. W was just expecting the day to be normal... until the principal came over the loud speaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Drill

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote mainly because of the active shooter drill I had today along as the ones most people have in schools. It's a what if scenario, which I decided not to base off of anything directly. Comment what you think!

Rose raised her petite, fair hand.

"Mrs. W?" She began, her ginger hair pulled back into a neat bun. You wouldn't expect such sophisticated looks from a fourth grader. "Can you explain the third fraction again?"

"Gladly." I pushed a hot pink hair out of my face and began to explain.

It was a cloudy day in our town, and the clouds threatened to release rain down on our heads. I was teaching my class some new math terminology when Felix raised his hand.

"Yes, Felix?" I said, hoping he had some brilliant question that would open our minds to the wonders of math, maybe a bit of fancy words-

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

Typical Felix.

I nodded with a genuine smile, and he was out to door before I could even bother giving him a pass.

I continued my class, discussing the new term 'fraction', when the beep of the loud speaker sounded. How odd.

I paused the lesson to hear the message.

"To everyone in the building, this is a code blue. I repeat, a code blue." The principal's voice had a touch of concern and fear in it. My heart skipped a beat.

I had caught the tone in his voice instantly.

Shutting the lights off and pulling the shade over my door's window, I ushered the kids into the corner.

"Mrs. W, what's a code blue?" Kiesha asked as she began to sit down in the corner. I looked at her, and smiled as best as I could.

I really shouldn't be smiling when there was an active shooter in the building.

"It's just a drill, like a fire drill." I explained quietly. "Only for something else."

"What is it for?" Pete piped up. "Poison?"

The class I had cornered began to whisper. I knew that right now, of all times, there was no time to talk.

"It isn't for poison. Now calm down, and be quiet." I snapped. They all shut up once the warning in my voice became apparent. The children sat there, in the dark, looking up at me with expectant eyes.

All I could do, as I stayed in the corner by them, was stare at the door.

After a few minutes, I could feel that my class was becoming restless. I heard a giggle there, a conversation here. I shushed them again, but within a few moments, they began to speak again.

I felt myself growing irritated. But, I couldn't stay mad at them. They didn't know better, since nobody had ever told them about 'Code Blue'.

"Listen," I hissed. "if nobody speaks until this drill is over, I'll..." I thought. "I'll throw a pizza party."

Almost all of them grinned at me, and I immediately got silence. I smirked.

Not bad, Mrs. Warner.

A knock of the door caused me to jump and a few students to gasp. The silence was interrupted by it, and I immediately felt my stomach flip. Could it be the shooter in the building? No, they'd not bother knocking. It could only be...

"Mrs.W?" Felix's still-high-pitched voice pierced the air. "Mrs.W, why is the hallway dark? Can you open the door?"

I stayed frozen for a few seconds. All the kids looked at me, waiting for me to open the door. They just didn't know how dangerous it was to do so.

"Mrs.W, I'm sorry I didn't take a pass..." Felix sounded scared. "But please, open the door. Nobody else is opening the door for me. They told me to go away..."

I sighed, knowing what I was doing was right but could be suicide, and got up. Going to the door, I lifted the shade. 

Felix's scared brown eyes stared at me. 

He was oblivious to the black man behind him, his gun pointed directly at the little boy's head. 

There was a gunshot, a lot of gasps from my class, and Felix's blood splattered all over my window.

I immediately shut the blinds, horrified by what I just saw. I didn't have time to think about it, though, when a loud bang interrupted my thoughts. The man was trying to break down the door.

The window was my best option. 

"Class, go to the windows, and open them!" I shouted. They immediately followed my orders, too scared to do otherwise. They hadn't seen Felix's death, but the loud bangs and urgency in my voice got them working with no question.

They were so obedient, these kids. Not a wimper, not a scream-

Another loud bang sounded, urging the children to work faster. As soon as two windows out of my four were open, I said the words that a few boys have been daring each other to do since second grade.

"Jump out the window!"

A few students did so instantly, while some looked at me, frightened and confused. I helped a few through the first floor window, and saw them scamper across the grass, out of the building. As more and more left, I kept thinking about how we were going to make it, how we were going to be okay...

A final bang sounded before the door broke down. The man glared at me, gun already raised. I was frozen in fear, because I knew moving would get me shot. If he had planned to kill the kids, though, he was out of luck.

The final one, Matt, had finally made it through the window.

"Please..." A whimper was caught in my throat. I felt tears stream down my fair skinned face as the wind behind me from the window blew my pink hair in a few directions. "Please, don't..."

He didn't listen. He only shot. One, two, three, the bullets left his gun. One, two, three, they entered me instead. One, two, three, the loud gunshots reached a few children's ears as they kept running.

I only lived long enough to hear two.


End file.
